


A Canary (And His Coalmine)

by CatCalls



Series: Memories From The Outsiders [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Partial Mind Control, Power Imbalance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: "... Husk was binded by a contract and pledged allegiance to him, to his command."
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Series: Memories From The Outsiders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	A Canary (And His Coalmine)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the idea of one of the members of the RadioHusk server and the fact a lot of them said they wanted evil and angst, so here it is! Sorry!

Alastor stared. 

It felt… wrong, acting this way, so fixated upon another being, with so much interest behind his every look and word. Then again, he supposed, Husk wasn't just another being. 

He was special, if Alastor would bring himself to admit it, after all, it was no easy fit getting his interest and then holding it for so long with the same intensity as the first time, and Husk had managed to do just that. Being because of his quick wit and refreshing apathy towards the title of the Radio Demon, Alastor wasn't really sure, but he also didn't care that much either. Alas, the point remained, for Husk had managed to remain an enjoyable and permanent presence in his life. 

As an effective associate and begrudging friend, and perhaps, a bit more. But Alastor still made the tiniest bit of a frown whenever that particular train of thought dared to show itself. Experiencing affection, how undoubtedly foolish. 

He continued to grin, watching some more towards the couple flaunting in front of him, close and disgustingly sweet. Feeling annoyance creeping through his veins do to the sound of an obnoxious voice and terrible jokes, the swell of judgement at the tip of his tongue and a searing darkness in his heart. 

Husk was smiling. 

It was small and brittle, but there, honest and bright. 

Husk never smiled like that when he spend time with Alastor. 

The thought almost made him frown, a flare of jealousy growing in his core and he felt conflicted and affronted, because this should not be happening to him, he shouldn't care, Alastor should feel amusement and mockery for the pathetic display and then not spare the whole situation another second, unless it was to laugh at the cat demon and his idiocy. But that wasn't happening and maybe wouldn't take origin at all. 

Alastor almost snarled, and when he saw Husk double over, joyous and free, he actually did. 

He tried to be reasonable, give proper thought to the thing pulling this reactions out of him, eventually he decided it was a matter of productivity. Husker couldn't properly focus if he spend so much time being forced to the clouds of bliss and carelessness, as he would be reckless and rendered useless to him. There wouldn't be a point on regarding him as a second in command of sorts if he was going to be losing the edge that made him such a formidable fighter and weapon. He would also be less of an adequate company if he remained so caught up in a nobody when spending time with him. All in all, all interest would be lost and Alastor would have to bid goodbye to one of the best allies he had ever had, and wasn't that a pretty tragic thing compared to something as pesky and irrelevant as an unnecessary romantic fling that Husk had decided to get? 

Alastor believed so. 

And really, that was the only important thing, considering, above all else, just how easy it could be to settle things and make them get back in track. 

The Radio Demon could easily dispose of the nuisance that only appeared to destroy the carefully crafted destiny that had been developing up to that point, the prideful part of him, however, discussed and demanded more respect for his power and abilities, condescending against the insignificant entity that had dared believe important enough to approach him and what belonged to him. Because, in the end, Husk was binded by a contract and pledged allegiance to him, to his command. And maybe, the winged cat needed to be remained of this fact. 

The lesson could help Alastor to hit another bird using the same stone, and the idea that unraveled in his mind was enough to make the curvature on his lips to return. Sharp and promising. 

[...] 

Alastor had approached Husk in a pretty nolachant fashion, unbothered and professional as he could be, elegant and squinting lightly, when he had reached the other demon, he had set up a conversation that was usual and at the same time not, fun as it was, it almost made Alastor lose focus of what he intended to do, at least until Husk commented offhandedly how he still didn't know with what purpose Alastor had summoned him now. 

Alastor remembered, and he laughed, deciding that that was a good moment as any to do what he had planned. 

Husk was still watching him expectantly. 

"Well, that's actually fairly simple, my good old friend!" Alastor started, cheerful and then condeming, looking down at the male beside him "I want you to kill that horrible darling of yours." 

The expression of the winged cat morphed into shock and then unbridled rage the moment he managed to make sense of what had been said to him, Alastor had expected as much, and so he waited for the reaction of the violent kind that would undoubtedly come his way. 

"You sick fucker!" The screech was dripping fury, tainted with light fear and desperation, almost like a hidden plea, it made something lovely squirm through Alastor's gut and his delight might have been apparent, for Husk glared with growing panic and ire, claws moving to grab hold of his coat and pull him forward, attempting to intimidate him "Don't you dare!" 

"Ah" Alastor almost laughed again, instead, his smile turned manic, cruel "But I already did." 

Husk stiffened, rigid, trembling with contained rage as his body began to seize over, the cat demon stumbled backwards, an anguished cry leaving his lips as he struggled against himself, until the magic shackling the deepest part of his will wavered and broke under the pressure of Alastor's magic, pulling his limbs taut and prepared to fulfill the orders lended to him. Uncaring of the clear distress pulling apart Husk little by little from the inside out. 

"Come now, dear" Alastor hummed "Don't make me wait." 

Husk took flight almost immediately and Alastor followed him. 

Again he watched, now thrilled, with dark pleasure in every inch of his being, the way that pathetic leech attempted to defend itself, terrified and betrayed, pleading for an explanation and then for forgiveness for whatever transgression it might have committed. Husk, unable to truly cry or reassure them, continued cutting and tearing them open bit by bit, until his lover was nothing but a mauled and beaten pulp of flesh and bones adorning the walls and floor of the place where he had found them. 

Then, Husk gasped and fell to the floor like a puppet with its strings cut, wide eyed, sick and guilty, a broken sob left his lungs, now uncontrolled and exherting to work properly, as he gagged and convulsed, Husk hiccuped and hugged himself, recoiling for the feeling of blood and carnage on his hands, eyes glassy and distant. Suffering. 

Alastor approached him, feeling light on his step, satisfied and rectified, putting a hand on one of Husk's shoulders "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" 

The other demon tensed, snarling, grounded by the sudden and unwelcomed touch, turning to atack, landing a few punches, bites and kicks before Alastor managed to react fully, surprised and mildly impressed, if not, angry. 

"Stay fucking away from me!" The demand was a forceful scream, raw, meaningful, before Husk stumbled backwards, picking with care the mangled corpse from where it had been and setting off without sparing another glance. With desperate urgency, because he wasn't safe, probably will never be again for as long as Alastor held power over him. 

Husk wept, alone, heartbroken and afraid. 

Alastor let him go, feeling his body starting to repair itself, knowing that it was for the best to let his Husker have some space to mourn and lick his wounds, it was just a matter of time for Alastor to request him back, and surely, Husk would have been able to come to terms with what happened and began moving past that. 

And if not, well, Alastor could always order him to forget. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Um, as always, thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
